1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a part incorporating system for incorporating a part or parts in a base material in, for instance, a vehicle assembly line, and more particularly to such an incorporating system in which a part or parts to be incorporated in a base material is positioned with respect to the base material by the use of a visual sensor like a television camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advances in automation have been made in vehicle frame welding lines and vehicle frame coating lines. However, assembly line automation has been considered to be difficult due to difficulties in positioning parts with respect to base materials in which the part is to be incorporated, e.g., in a vehicle frame. More specifically, if the part is not positioned in place with respect to the base material when the part is incorporated in the base material with a fastener such as a bolt and nut by the use of an automatic incorporating system, the bolt and nut cannot be satisfactorily applied.
In order to overcome such problems, it has been proposed in, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58-169987 to adjust the position of the parts with respect to the base material by the use of a TV camera. In this system, when the position of the base material in which the parts are incorporated in the base material fluctuates or the position of the part with respect to the base material fluctuates, the part incorporating position in which the parts are to be incorporated in the base material is detected by the TV camera and the position of the part with respect to the base material is adjusted.
However, this system, has the problem that the detection of the part incorporating position can become incorrect due to displacement of the TV camera and or the influence of external disturbing light, and in such cases the position of the part cannot be correctly adjusted with respect to the base material.